


Take Me Under the Blue

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: AU set during 1x12. While waiting to solve the mission at the Academy, Skye takes Jemma aside for a sneaky break at the pools.





	Take Me Under the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song by Hayley Kiyoko.
> 
> NSFW image warning that served as an inspo for this oneshot.

Coming out of the Academy's hidden student lounge, Skye and Jemma took notice of their investigation's length considering it was close to 8pm. Agent Weaver had offered some temporary accommodation for them to continue the mission tomorrow. After a couple of beers, it didn't seem like a bad idea as the two of them chatted and headed towards elite private dormitories on the other side of the campus. It was quite the nostalgia trip for Jemma as she recalled certain details much to Skye's amusement. It was overall a great time to be sharing with her teammate as they learned more about each other. Along the way, her eyes were caught by the building that housed the indoor swimming pools. 

"Must've been pretty sweet to have swimming pools nearby." Skye stopped in her spot to point at the facility. 

Jemma paused beside her to observe the building that had gone over some changes and renovations since she was last a student. "Eh, it was okay. Swimming pools are easy entertainment for people anyway." 

Skye turned to her with a shocked look. "Alright, Debbie Downer. Guess I know who didn't like the pool that much."

The scientist answered with a surprised face as she was unsure why her comment caused offence. "I visited the place back in my day. I just don't find pools all that fun thank you very much." 

Her friend shook her head. "It's probably because you weren't with the right people. Come on, let's see how it is now." Skye started down the path leading to the building's entrance.

"Wait!" Jemma raised a hand in protest and followed her with a warning. "The pools usually close up at 7:30pm. We might not be allowed." 

"What are you, seventeen?" Skye snorted at her carefulness regarding the rules. "You're a SHIELD agent anyway. We'll say we're investigating the area. We are in fact on a mission."

Jemma sighed in frustration as Skye wasn't slowing down her pace to enter the pools. They reached the front door which responded to Jemma's special pass which allowed them entrance. Walking through the hallway and opening up a set of double doors, the two of them soon saw the giant pool that filled the majority of the space.

Skye allowed an impressed nod at the pool that stretched the full 50m. She continued to scan the setting which had benches along the walls for people to sit or store their stuff. There also was a small shack in the corner that seemed to hold bunches of towels. "Damn."

"Oh yes, the smell of communal chlorine." Jemma wrinkled her nose. "Though, if I remember from the samples I once took, SHIELD usually keeps good maintenance of their pools." 

"Well, at least you've proven you sort of hung around this place once." Skye crossed her arms and gave an amused expression upon hearing of Jemma's history in the Academy. She stared at the wide pool which seemed to be a huge luxury given how rarely she saw pools while growing up. Skye finally spat out the question lingering on the tip of her tongue. "You ever skinny dipped here?" 

She scoffed. "I'm afraid not. I didn't quite have the time considering Fitz and I were in the midst of our PHDs." She trailed off with confusion lighting up her expression as she watched her friend begin to take off her jacket. 

"We can fulfil that lost chance right here, right now." Skye tossed aside her jacket and began hopping on either feet as she pulled off her boots. 

The scientist was standing still dumbfounded as her teammate's boots and socks were soon off her feet. Witnessing Skye begin to unbutton her shirt made Jemma's eyes widen in shock. "Are you serious? Right now?"

"Yes!" She was already halfway through the buttons on her shirt. "Come on! While no one else is here. Plus, you're basically royalty around here so you can do whatever you want."

"Which is exactly why I can't afford to do such a...wild activity. You're initiating bad girl shenanigans again!" Jemma pointed an accusatory finger. 

Skye could only shrug and wink at her. "Maybe I am. All the more reason that we need to hurry up before someone comes in." Her shirt soon joined the pile with her jacket and she reached to unbutton her pants.  

Jemma cast a look over her shoulder to see if anyone one else was about to walk in. She chuckled lightly upon seeing her teammate's enthusiasm to go in the pool as her pants were down to her ankles in the middle of removing the garment. Jemma opted to remove her jacket too and slip her shoes off to not disappoint Skye. She paused her actions for a moment when she saw Skye suddenly reach behind to unclasp her bra which was soon thrown to her mass of clothes. "Oh." The shocked response fell out of her mouth.

Skye turned around at her exclamation unbothered by the fact that her tits were now exposed for Jemma to see. "What's up?"

She couldn't fight it when her line of vision was immediately glued to her teammate's plump breasts with stiffened nipples. It wasn't that she had never seen such a body part but it was the fact that she had seen Skye's assets. She had gotten to know her over the past few months and there was no doubt she was a beautiful woman. Now was the first time she could see almost every inch of her skin. Jemma felt her cheeks grow warm and she snapped herself out of the daze. "Um, I didn't realise you were," She cleared her throat. "Taking that off too."

Skye didn't seem to understand her concern. "Isn't that what skinny dipping is? You gotta go all out in your birthday suit. Plus," She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. "Don't want to leave this place in wet underwear or a bra." Skye bent down to slide her panties down her legs. 

Jemma received the optimal view of Skye's hanging breasts as she leaned down then stood back up to step out of the delicate material. Again, her eyes didn't fail to land right between the space of her thighs. Here she was seeing Skye in her full glory and it was a sight to behold with her tanned slim figure, nicely defined curves in her waist, fullness in her breasts and hairless smoothness of her cunt. 

"Come on, there's towels right over there and the pool is begging for us." She was oblivious to Jemma's admiration as she threw the final pieces of her clothes together and turned around to stroll closer to the pool. Her ass wiggled slightly with each excited bounce in her step as she neared the water. 

Meanwhile, Jemma found herself removing her clothing for the sole purpose of aiding the rush of heat that was consuming her at the sight of Skye's nudity. There was a part in her mind telling her all of this was a bad idea. Yet, the other part in her brain (most likely buzzing from the beers) knew this was a moment that couldn't be missed and that it just had to happen. She heard a splash as Skye dived into the water quite gracefully. Jemma saw the skin-coloured figure of her linger under the depths of the water before resurfacing with a gasp. Skye had an exhilarated grin on her face as she wiped away the water from her face. Jemma was down to her bra and panties but she paused with hesitation.

"Do it! Join me! It's so nice in here." She leaned her head back into the water again and floated slightly.

"Yes, I know." Jemma shuffled towards the side of the pool that held the small ladder. 

Skye followed her to the spot. "You should take those off. It'll be better." 

Jemma felt a breath caught in her throat as she was stuck between the options. This was very unlike her. 

"It's only me here anyway." Skye uttered the comforting thought when she noticed her silence. 

Hearing the encouragement, Jemma gave a faint nod. "Okay. Just a moment." She returned to her heap of clothes timidly removed her final garments. Her bra was unclasped and she slipped out of her panties which were folded together on top of her clothes. Her arm automatically banded across her chest to cover her tits as she shuffled quickly to the ladder. She had never been out in a public venue and exposed this much of her pale skin.

"Woo! Yeah, Jemma! Let's go." Skye cheered as she continued to slide through the water. 

She flashed a quick smile at her friend's support before holding onto the bars of the ladder. Jemma was super conscious of fact that her breasts and pussy were uncovered so she had to work fast to get under the water. As soon as she lowered one foot onto one of the steps in the water, she retracted her foot immediately.  "Good lord, it is cold! You didn't say it was so cold."

"That's the fun of it though! Once you get into the water and move about, it's all fine." 

Jemma was shivering already after that brief moment of contact with the pool. She was trying to determine the easiest way to slide into the water slowly. She opted for sitting between the bars and resting both feet on the first step. Jemma exhaled a shaky breath as she let her feet and ankles acclimatise to the water. 

Skye swam closer to the ladder. "Here, just submerge altogether and you'll get used to it. It's better that way." She reached for the outside bar of the ladder and offered a hand to help her get in. 

"I'm trying. Just give me a second." Jemma couldn't hide her struggle to will herself to get into the water. She was seated right on the edge and had a tight grip on the top bars. 

"Waiting will make it worse. Come on." Skye suddenly grabbed Jemma's ankles which resulted in a squeal from the scientist. 

"Hold on! Skye, what are you doing?" She was mainly concerned by the way her friend was holding her ankles was making her spread her legs and reveal her cunt. 

Yet, Skye was undisturbed by the view of her private region. "You need to hop down a step. Keep going."

Before the position could make things awkward, Jemma scooted off the edge and let her feet jump down a step so that the water was up to her knees. She gasped at the rising sensation of the cold before she lowered herself again so that the water was up to her waist. Jemma couldn't let go of the upper bars even though the position made her stick out her chest that had goosebumps all over her breasts and her nipples were now hardened from the temperature.

"You're almost there. Come out this way, I'll catch you." Skye kicked back in the water slightly so she was a bit away from the ladder.

Jemma nodded her head before finally letting go of the bars and she met the water completely. She fell just below the surface and could feel that water already entered her nose. Her limbs were flailing though from the shock of entering the cold temperature and she clawed her way up back to the surface. Within the blink of an eye, Jemma gasped as air finally entered her lungs and she began to feel that acclimatising warmth after fully entering the water.

"Hey, I got you. You're good." 

It took a moment for Jemma to realise that the warmth close to her body was Skye who had reached out to help her in the water. Her arms had somehow ended up around Skye's neck holding onto her like a lifeline and her torso was pressed against hers while Skye kicked vigorously to keep them afloat. She felt a rush of embarrassment that was probably painting her cheeks red while Skye swam the two of them back towards the ladder. Jemma felt her back relax against the steps and she held onto the sides.

"You okay?" Skye was panting slightly after keeping them both above the water. Her arms were on either side of the ladder while her foot was resting against the pool wall. 

 

Once she felt her breath had returned, Jemma answered with a gracious nod. "Thank you for that." She glanced down and noticed how close her and Skye actually were especially being skin-to-skin. Feeling her lower half drop, she realised she was essentially seated on Skye's knee rather than the metal of the steps. What made her heart race was also that they were chest to chest with her smaller breasts resting against Skye's. Jemma could definitely feel her nipples brushing against Skye's skin. This was ultimately a crazy position that they were in but there were jolts of electricity running through her nerves because of their closeness. She was scared to make a wrong move that could break such a circuit. 

Neither of them had said a word amid their heavier than usual breathing. Skye seemed to have taken notice too of their close proximity. The thing that took her attention was how close their faces were when they were practically sharing each breath. She had to admit: there was something quite interesting about this moment that Skye couldn't let slide. "Are you still cold?" 

Jemma was still frozen not knowing how to move or speak in relation to their current position. "I think I've gotten used to it." 

The hacker narrowed her eyes and flickered down to her lips. She slowly lifted her knee where she could feel Jemma was balanced on. Her thigh and knee brushed against Jemma's pussy which made her breath hitch. "Sorry. Wrong leg." Skye was testing the waters - so to speak about what Jemma's reaction was going to be. "Did you want to get out?" 

Jemma had shut her eyes revelling in that last thrum of pleasure that ran through her when Skye's knee rubbed against her. There was something about Skye's voice that was less of an apology and more like a tease. She licked her lips and glanced at her through a darkened gaze. "Do that again, please." 

She raised a brow at the request and made her knee move in a deliberate manner. Skye pushed against Jemma's cunt whose hips began to swivel down against her skin. "You know, I could help make you feel a bit warmer." 

"Is that so?" Jemma closed her eyes again as she was concentrated on moving against her knee. She gave a breathless sigh while leaning her head back. It was so easy to submit to the pleasure Skye was providing for her. There wasn't even the fleeting worry about how fast the two of them had agreed to this moment. Jemma moaned lightly again when she sensed a warm set of lips attach to her neck. Skye's body was pressed closer to hers as she began kissing Jemma's neck and holding her knee higher. She felt a giddy chuckle escape her at the thought of the current situation: her being back at the Academy after hours in what was meant to be a closed facility and she was in the middle of dry humping her teammate's knee. Jemma's past self would've lost her mind if she knew of the naughty things she was doing right now. 

She gasped at the feel of Skye's hands moving around her body. One had replaced her knee's placement was cupping Jemma's core. The other was covering her breast and squeezing the rounded flesh. Jemma wasn't holding back any of the noises falling out of her mouth since she knew it was just her and Skye alone in the pools. Amid the lustful haze clouding her mind, she couldn't believe Skye felt the same way about her based off the way she was touching her body and biting her neck. 

"You like that?" There was a smug note in her tone. 

"God, yes." Jemma couldn't hide the pretence that she was practically grinding on her fingers and whimpering as they slid through her folds and rubbed her inner walls with precision that made her think she had done this before. "Don't stop." 

Skye nipped at her neck once more at the encouragement and increased the pace of her fingers. There was something thrilling about making the prim and proper Jemma Simmons the writhing and risqué mess in front of her right now. Skye could quietly admit she fancied her in more ways than one and it was a dream come true to reach this far with Jemma already. 

"Oh, Skye." The scientist's body was bouncing up and down rapidly to meet her talented hands. It was causing small waves in the pool to splash as she chased down her climax. "I'm so close!"

She made the same needy noise as Jemma's desperation only aroused her more. Skye's thumb shifted slightly to rub her clit which only took a few more strokes until she froze. Her orgasm shot through her entire body and she could only grip the bars of the ladder tightly while riding out the sensation. Skye watched in amazement as her friend unravelled beautifully thanks to her doing. She waited patiently for Jemma to come back to reality as she began to float slightly due to the looseness and relaxation that flooded her body. "How's that for some bad girl shenanigans?" 

There was no way Jemma could've known this is how the evening would unfold. Yet, she enjoyed every close second with Skye. "You truly are a bad influence but quite talented with your hands and mouth." Her chastising was undercut by the huge smile on her face. 

"Wait till you see what I can do with my tongue." Skye winked following her devious tease. 

"Perhaps we can see at our designated bunk tonight." Jemma attempted to lift herself higher up the ladder to get out of the pool yet her legs and arms were providing quite the struggle. 

"Need some help?" She didn't hesitate in hoisting Jemma's legs around her waist and helped carry her up the ladder. 

She landed on the edge of pool and proceeded to turn around presenting her ass in Skye's face. "You'll be the same when I'm done with you too." 

The tantalising view of Jemma's butt in front of her was a cue to smack her hand across her cheeks playfully. "Lead the way then." 

The pair padded away from the pool with a giggle towards the corner shack that held some fresh towels. Still craving the close contact of each other's skin, they helped pat each other dry with Jemma taking her turn to sneak a hand between Skye's legs. She even leaned forward to meet her lips for the first time in a chaste and tender touch that opposed what they first did in the pool. Knowing Skye hadn't come yet, Jemma teased her folds with dainty touches of her fingers before pulling away. She was disgruntled to be left on edge but knew their priority was to head back to their provided room. They slipped back into their clothes (minus their panties and bras which were instead pocketed or held in their hands) and were soon out of the building almost running to the temporary dormitories to continue what they started. 


End file.
